


Best Of Hope County: 30 Days of Staci Pratt

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: 30 Days Of Staci Pratt, 30 day challenge, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Some angst, pure fluff for my boyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Adventures of Pratt and Rookie





	1. Pratt's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Ramadan Kareem and happy summer! :) Doing a Pratt Special for this month to keep me occupied while fasting :)  
> I STRONGLY urge you to follow this fic if you are Staci Trash TM like myself :) 
> 
> ***I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR THIS AS WELL***

Pratt had a day off and how did he spend that?

 

Sleeping. Lounging. Wearing nothing but sweatpants and tank tops. 

 

What a life. 

 

As he relaxed on the couch, throwing candy wrappers on the floor beside him, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

 

It was Rookie! 

 

“Hey, Rook. How goes it?” he said, holding the phone against his face with his shoulder. “I’m fine, Stace, was wondering if I could drop by after my shift?” Rook chuckled, biting her bottom lip as she threw her feet up on her desk. “Y-yeah! Lemme at least clean up a bit, hell, I’ll make sure something is made for you to eat. Must be hungry.” 

 

“I’d like that, Staci. See you in a few, okay?” 

 

“Okay, babe. See ya.” 

 

_ Did I really call her babe? SHIT.  _

 

Little did he knew, Rook’s cheeks lit up like cherries when he called her that. Pratt was a charming boy but Rook was the only gal who made him stutter and lose his words. 

 

He swept up all the candy wrappers, he basically lived on them, poor guy was so stressed he barely had time to eat real food or cook his own damn meals. Keeping TV dinners in the fridge for three days and eating them cold. Rook and Hudson tossed them out and gave him fresh food they made, he really did love it. Pratt fluffed his pillows and made sure everything looked halfway decent. 

 

He rushed into the kitchen of his apartment, grabbing a box of cookie mix to throw together for Rook, lord knows he had a million in the back of the top drawers. King of impulsiveness… 

 

He scurried to combine everything, mixing it together with a bare hand, forming them into balls to be tossed in the oven. Pratt checked the clock; reading three PM on the dot. Sure, he could remember twenty minutes, right? 

 

Pratt was excited to see Rook, in fact, he was always excited to see her. Meanwhile, Rook spent her time writing out files and other documents, Whitehorse let them finish the others later, he could tell she was getting tired. 

 

Finally, when her shift was over, Pratt was the first thing on her mind, she raced to her car to drive to his place. 

 

Pratt realized more than twenty had passed and when he opened the oven, ivory smoke filled his kitchen, setting off the smoke alarm. 

 

Rook knocked on his door, holding a grocery bag filled with goods for him. 

 

“C’mon in! Door’s unlocked!” he called, patting the air to clear the smoke. When Rook walked in, beginning to cough and wheeze. “The hell? You okay, Pratt?” Rook called, seeing him drop a cookie sheet on the countertop. He looked flushed, embarrassed… and happy to see her. Of course. “Pratt, don’t tell me you burnt cookies.” 

 

“I won’t tell you then,” he joked. Rook picked up a cookie and dropped it back down, the pang of the pan making him even more flushed. “Lucky for you, I brought you candy anyway. Oh, and some fries, wanna share?” 

 

“Hell yeah, I do. Let’s find something on TV.” 

 

He grabbed her hand and sat down on the couch with her, pulling her legs up on his lap. “Glad my shift is over,” she sighed, tossing a fry in his mouth. He was a good catch, much like a puppy.  “And I’m glad you’re spending it with me, Rook. Gotta say I missed your company,” he said as he rubbed her knee. Pratt flipped through the TV until he found something they might like. She still threw fries at his mouth, watching him munch and chuckle when he almost missed them. 

 

“Sorry I burnt the cookies, they were gonna be for you.” 

 

“Me? Don’t be silly, you’re already sweet enough for me.” 

 

“Ya think?” Pratt retorted flirtily, a slight smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes at him and laughed. 

 

“Hey, it’s my show!  _ Daisy of Love!”  _ Pratt slipped the remote under the pillow and found the show silly but he knew Rookie liked it. “You like this show? Surprising.” 

 

“What? I love shitty reality.” 

 

Pratt cracked open the Pepsi beside him and took a light drink, passing it over to Rook. “Hey, in a little bit, do you wanna try to make cookies again? And you know… not burn them?” 

 

“Oh, be quiet, Rookie. But I’d like that, I’ll try anything with you.” 

 

Rook smiled and finished the last of the fries. 

 

She grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it, rubbing her thumb along his skin.

  
_ “Now shhh, my show is on.”  _


	2. Sick Day

_I can’t get sick today._

_I’m not sick._

_I CAN NOT get sick._

Rook was preparing for work at five in the morning, sniffling and looking like a zombie. They’d crashed at Pratt’s apartment the night before since he’d driven them home. “Mornin,” Staci yawned, preparing a cup of coffee for the both of them. “Cream and sugar?” he asked, reaching up for the sweeteners and cream.

 

“Sure,” Rook groaned in the bathroom Pratt thought they didn’t sound too great, so like a good friend, he went in the bathroom to check on them. “Hey, Rook, are you good in there? You sound sick as a dog!” He tried to hide his worry with playful teasing but in truth, he was hoping Rook of all people was alright. He heard groaning, intensive coughing and dry heaving. “Are you dying or something?” Staci asked again, leaning on the door, placing his hand on his hip. His chocolate brown hair falling over his eyes as he placed his ear on the door.

He opened the door slowly and saw Rook hovering over the sink looking ill and famished. “I’m okay,” Rook insisted, splashing cold water on their face. Pratt walked up behind them, placing his hand on the small of their back. “Hey, if you’re sick-”

“I’m not sick, I’m fine.” Rook interrupted him and rubbed the cold water into their skin. “You don’t look so great, and that’s what worries me. You always look great.” Staci teased, rubbing gently through their jacket. “Listen, I’ll take your shift. You can sleep in my bed and not on the couch like you insist, okay? Change clothes and lay down.” Staci insisted.

He knew Rook felt terrible and he was so protective of the new folks who joined up. “Pratt, what will people think if I, the fresh meat, don’t show up on my fourth day?” Rook questioned him, glaring at him through the mirror.

“They won’t say anything if Deputy Pratt says you’re sick. Just take the day off, Rookie. It’ll be alright.” he coaxed, pulling at their jacket, they lazily followed him out of the room.

The morning was chilly, and he could hear shivers coming from Rook. “Ahg, do you not have any clothes?”

“No, I slept in my uniform.”

 

Staci groaned in annoyance. “Sit down, I’ll give you one of my shirts.” before Rook could protest, Pratt was already looking through his drawers for a pair of fresh boxers and a t-shirt.

Not to mention, he tripped over his own shoes he lazily threw on the floor after a casual day out. “Here,” Staci tossed them the clothes and found their bewildered expression cute as can be.

He pulled off their boots and threw them in the corner. He was determined to make them rest.

When he looked up at them with those dark brown puppy eyes, it was enough to cheer them up.

“Go ahead, I won’t look.”

Rook trusted him on that.

Pratt turned his back to them as they changed in the middle of his minimalist living room. He finished making the coffee and quickly popped two slices of toast in the toaster.

“You might not be hungry, but you should eat something. I’m making you toast.” Rook had to admit, Staci looked pretty cute prancing around the kitchen in his uniform, pulling out the usual spreads for toast.

It was simple, but Rook knew he was trying. Hell, Pratt could barely take care of himself, so it was enough on his shoulders to handle a sick person.

“Thanks, Stace,” Rook called with a sneeze. Pratt checked his watch and found he had a few extra minutes to spare, well, more like half an hour…

He began to plate the small meal, coating the bread with butter and peach jelly. “Are you done dressing?”

“Yeah…”

 

“Huh, you look good in my clothes. Here.” Staci handed the plate over and Rook slowly took a bite. “Not sure if this is the best slice of toast I’ve ever had or I’m really hungry,” they joked with a mouthful of bread.

“Both? Or maybe I’m just really good at making toast,” he said with a shrug and smirk.

“C’mon, come to bed,” he ushered into his bedroom. Rook followed along. Staci fluffed up his pillows and made the blankets look halfway decent. Rook basically fell into his spot, getting covered up immediately.

“Get comfy.”

Pratt handed them the remote and put their plate on the nightstand. Pratt sat beside them and placed the back of his hand on their forehead. “Hey, you’re pretty warm,” he says, now sounding pretty damn concerned.

He rushed into the bathroom, sorting through ancient pain meds his mom probably gave him. He grabbed two aspirins and placed them gently in Rook’s hand. “Pratt, you don’t have to do all this for me.”

“I know I don’t have yo, you’re tough enough to handle yourself, but that doesn’t mean I can’t look after Rookie. Lemme grab your coffee.”

Rook was pretty surprised by his words; everyone said Pratt was a douchebag but he seemed to prove otherwise. “Here,” Staci crouched beside them and held the coffee cup for them. “Rook, I gotta run or I’ll be late. I’ll take your shift and I’ll bring take out home, what do you want?”

“Anything, Pratt. I trust your judgment... And thanks for everything.”

Staci’s cheeks became a vibrant red.

“Y-yeah, no problem… I’ll see you later. Help yourself to a shower or anything in the fridge.”

Staci smiled and pushed himself off the bed, checking his watch for the last time.

Staci shut the door behind him and rushed out to his car. He was still thinking about Rook and could not wait to get home.

****Epilogue

 

Pratt got home at around nine in the evening and was dead tired but still got take out, as promised. Pizza, as usual.

He crept into his bedroom and saw Rook fast asleep, snuggling into his pillows and blankets. He placed the box on the coffee table and quickly stripped out of his uniform and into his night clothes. A lamp was his only light source so he treaded carefully not to fall and bust his ass on the things he had laying around.

“Want me to move?” Rook muttered, barely awake.

“No, no. You’re fine,” he said with a smile. “Mind if I sleep next to you? I’m about to pass out.”

“Be my guest, I'm in your bed after all.”

Pratt only chuckled and crashed beside them, falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. So It's A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH THIS SO SO BAD BUT IT WAS FUN! :DD

“Pratt, you have to come with me.” Rook blurted out while driving. 

 

“Brunch with your parents? Why?” 

 

“Because I… kind of told them I was with someone.” They retorted, stopping at the red light. Just out of Hope County lied the inner city, where this brunch would be held. “What do they even serve at brunch?  I’ll go for the food.” 

 

‘PRATT!” 

 

“Okay, okay! Fine, I’ll be serious. What do I gotta do?” 

 

“You need to pretend to be my boyfriend or they’ll think I’m weird. Can you do that for me?” 

 

Pratt thought for a moment, resting his chest on his knuckles. “Sure, why not. I mean, you’re pretty cute so we’d be a good match. Would it be better if I went in uniform so they know I’m a cop?” 

 

Rook had picked him up from work so of course, they were dressed in normal clothes. “Yes! Oh my god, thank you so so much.” 

 

“Don’t mention it, babe.” Pratt chuckled, putting his hand on their leg. “Better act the part.” 

 

The city outside the County was warm, vibrant, and filled with things to do, the buildings touched the skies and it really looked like mid-west NYC. To be fair, Rook wouldn’t mind it being real, even for a day. Hell, it was Staci Pratt after all. “Well, you look nice in that outfit,” Pratt said sheepishly with a smile. “Bluffing?” Rook quizzed, turning onto the next street, eyes exploring the warm environment, dogs being walked, babies being strolled, and open flags waving. 

 

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” Rook exhaled, slouching in the seat at the next red light. 

 

Pratt looked around to see an old woman walking her cat with a harness, it looks stupid but he used the silly moment in time to cheer up his date. 

 

“Take for example, this cat,” Pratt began, nudging Rook in the arm so they could see the animal. Rook had to double take. “...he doesn’t care and neither should you.” Staci gave a crooked smile and watched Rook’s face go from worry to joy with just his own. “Maybe you’re right… What am I worried about anyway? I mean, you’ll be there so I won’t be bored…” 

 

“That’s right, shorty pants. I’ve got you, I’ll make up a crazy story to make the cop life more interesting.” 

 

Rook rolled their eyes. “Make sure it’s believable at best!” 

 

They arrived at the Brunch place and Staci looked around to find people who he suspected were Rookie’s parents. 

 

“So, it’s a date?” Pratt finally said with a cheekish chuckle. 

 

They exited the car and before Rook could reply, Pratt grabbed their hand. 

 

_ “Yeah, I’d say it’s a date.”  _


	4. Berry Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I'm hungry and iftar is 4 hours away :)))

 

“What are we making again?” Staci asked, jogging back to the kitchen after grabbing the mail. “Wildberry cobbler, ever had it?” Rook asked, popping a stick of butter in the oven to melt it quickly. “No, Rook. But I’ll try anything, how can I help?” he asked with a genuine smile. For once, he was dressed casually, donning a pair of black shorts slightly above the knee with a white t-shirt. 

 

“Just stand there and look pretty,” Rook replied, reaching up in the cabinet to reach the flour. Pratt watched as they struggled to reach it, but he watched them struggle for a moment. “Hah, need help, short stack?” Pratt chuckled as he ate a few of the frozen berries. 

 

“I’m not that short, but yes.” 

 

Staci walked behind them and reached the flour, a bit of the powder sticking on his hands. “Are you eating the berries?” Rook questioned, turning their head to see a bit of berry juice on his lip. “No.” He lied so badly. ‘Pratt! They’re for the cobbler, don’t be silly. Shit, check on the butter!” 

 

Pratt did as he was asked and relayed the news the butter was fine and was nicely melted. “When will it be done? I’m kinda hungry now,” he complained, popping another berry into his mouth, the tanginess and sweetness forming a perfectly even taste on his taste buds. 

 

Rook threw a berry at the back of his head with as much as possible. “Ouch!  Stop throwing frozen berries at me! It feels like I’m being plummeted to death!” He shouted, rubbing the back of his head, feeling a slight stickiness form on his fingers. 

 

“Then stop eating my damn berries, Pratt! Rook laughed, dumping them into a bowl of sugar to coat them. “Hand me the pan, don’t burn yourself..” 

 

Pratt had already grabbed a hot pan without a glove. 

 

Silly boy. 

 

Rook poured the fruit inside along with a cup of flour and milk. “45 minutes and I’ll get you some.” 

 

After sometime later, they ended up eating the entire thing in the kitchen, not even bothering to get plates. “Huh, you’re a good cook, Rook,” Pratt mumbled with a mouthful of the sweet. 

 

“Well you like everything I make, but hey, thanks anyway.” 

 

The two cleared the dish and downed a glass of milk to wash it down. Staci yawned and wiped his mouth. 

 

“Now I’m tired,” he groaned, rubbing his stomach.

 

 

“Hah, c’mon, let’s see what’s good on Tv.”

 

and as usual, Pratt had fallen asleep with his head on Rook's shoulder. 


	5. Back To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short as holy hell because it's so hard to type with this wrist injury <_____<

_ Pratt was stirring in his sleep, gripping the pillow, his hair flying all over the place. It was warm, pleasant and cozy. The heat was on, along with a fan blowing on his lower half. He lifted his head to see Rook asleep in the chair several feet away. “Rook, you can sleep with me if you want,” Pratt yawned, rubbing his eyes tightly.  _

 

_ Rook lifted their head and saw Staci looked at them with gentle and pure eyes, even though he looked silly with his hair splayed over his head. “Why not,” Rook mumbled, stumbling over to his bed. “I didn’t think I’d fall asleep sitting,” they muttered, crashing into the pillow beside him.  _

 

_ “Yeah, well, you know my bed’s open to you day and night Rook…”  _

 

_ Pratt placed a kiss on their cheek and took an inhale of their hair.  _

 

_ “Just go back to sleep.”  _


	6. Head canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil HC because I didn't think of a drabble idea !

Pratt is such a loving, sweet guy. He kisses his friends and tells them he loves them all the time. He’d do anything for them and if they need help, he’s there. Not to mention Staci is loyal as a dog and will fetch things for them and does it without question. 

Pratt is the guy who you call to pick you up if someone is making you uncomfortable, he’s the guy you take to brunch with your parents if you say “yeah! I got a man,” and he’ll go just for the food. 

Pratt also wants everyone to be happy because he’s a joyous guy and wants everyone to smile. :)


	7. Gimme a Text

PRATT ] 3:00 PM: Hey, Rookie, it’s Staci Pratt. Just checking in to make sure you made it home safe, you did a good job today, was happy to be your partner. See you soon. :) 

 

ROOK ] 3:02 PM: Oh, Pratt! Wasn’t expecting to hear from you, but am happy to. Thanks bunches!! <3 Stuck in traffic but should be home once they clear the path. Been here for 45 mins, just sitting. 

 

PRATT ]  3:03: No kidding! Listen, I’ll come get you if you want, cool if you don’t though. Y’know they’ll get outta the cops’ way.

 

ROOK ]  3:03: Shit, if you’re serious, come get me. 

 

PRATT ]  3:03: On my way. Sit tight Rookie Cookie! 

 

Rook was relieved he was coming to get them, they’d been sitting in traffic for almost an hour and were getting tired. After only a few moments of waiting, they saw Pratt’s police car in their rear view mirror. “Damn, that was quick,” Rook smirked as Pratt shot them a wink as they looked out their rear window to see him. That charming smile got them every time. 

 

PRATT ] 3:10: hold up, be there in a sec. Nice stickers btw. 

 

Rook smiled at their phone. Meanwhile, Staci pulled over by the sidewalk, getting out of the police cab with swagger in his step. People were assuming he was making an arrest, so people, of course, moved out of his way. He tapped on Rook’s window. “License and registration,” he said with a smirk plastered on his face. 

 

“Gonna have to ask you to pull over.” 

 

Rook rolled their eyes at his act and did as he asked and left the lane, pulling off in a parking lot. 

 

“Gotta take you back to the station.” 

 

Rook grabbed their phone and bag and followed Staci to his car, slouching in the seat. “Thanks, Stace, gonna toe my car later?” 

 

“Yep, don’t worry about it. Wanna grab a bite to eat or go home?” 

 

Rook missed their lunch break and Pratt probably was getting hungry… “Sure.” 

 

“Home or lunch?” Pratt chuckled, buckling in. “Lunch, I mean lunch. Kinda in the mood for salty fries.” 

 

Pratt patted their thigh. “I like the way you think, Rook. I’ll pay.” 

So he went the long way to the closest fast food joint and ordered two large fries and a Dr. P. 

 

“Thanks, Pratt. I’ll pay you back.” 

 

“Don’t mention it, Rookie! My pleasure as  _ Senior Deputy.”  _ Staci replied with a grin. 

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Rook rolled their eyes again and took a heavy gulp of the soft drink. 

 

_ “C’mon, I’ll take you home.”  _


	8. Wolves Get What They Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request!

Rook was drenched in sweat while in their cage, their body was weak and limp. The most water they had was from the rain, even then they had to reach their hands into the bars and catch it. The bitter taste mixed with the dirt on their hands…

It was hell.

They saw the silhouette of Staci coming towards them but their body was too weak to jump up and see him. “Rook! Rook! C’mere, you need to eat.” he urged, looking around the area for Jacob.

What he’d do if he got caught… Rook opened their eyes and started crawling to him, falling flat on their face before pushing themselves more. “Oh my god, Rook. I’m so fucking sorry.” he choked out, his eyes going misty. Pratt was a victim in this too, but he blamed it all on himself.

_Why couldn’t I fly us out of that fucker’s compound?_

_Why didn’t I stay with you?_

_Why the hell… why was I weak?_

Staci got on his knees and reached his arm into the cage to pull Rook to the gate. “Drink up. Please.”

He opened the bottle of water for them, the crinkling of the plastic amplified with the stress and heat of the moment. Sweat was dripping down Pratt’s cheeks and his hands were trembling as he held the bottle to the deputy’s lips, squeezing the bottle to give them more liquid. “Eat.”

He hand-fed them the meat, seeing the humanity drain from their eyes with each bite and tear. They were becoming what Jacob wanted.

##  **_A BEAST._ **

The sun was shining right on Pratt’s right side, making his brown eyes shimmer in the light, he was the only beautiful thing in that fucking hellhole. His long lashes, his tanned skin, and that precious head of ebony tresses; Staci’s face alone made Rook snapback just enough to regain even an ounce of their sanity. Pratt was looking at them so deeply, he forgets about the fact that Jacob would have his head for giving them extra food.

“Pratt,” Rook heaved.

“Thank you, dear god, thank you. You’re my guardian angel.”

_Those words._

_Those simple words._

_For once, he did something right, for once he helped, for once._

Even if it was one time, it meant a lot to him. “Don’t mention it, Rookie…” he said, using his other hand to hold there’s tight. He never wanted to let them go, now he missed them more than ever.

“H-help me up, Pratt.”

He nodded profusely and pulled them up. Once they were to their feet, he rested his forehead on theirs and let out a heavy sigh.

“God, I miss you, Rook.” Pratt let out, lacing his fingers with theirs. “I miss you too, Pratt… I’m gonna get you outta here.”

“I gotta go, Rook. I’ll be back for you. Promise.”

They nodded and leaned in to kiss Pratt’s dry, chapped lips

 _“Well, well,  I didn’t think we had lovebirds in the Whitetails,”_ chimed in Jacob Seed with a deep chuckle. Pratt pulled away and turned to face his master with a face redder than the sweetest apples at the orchard in Holland Valley. “Oh, don’t let me stop you, I’m just wondering Peaches… where are you supposed to be right now?” he asked calmly, raising his brows in anticipation. “W-waiting in your office, sir.” Pratt stuttered out, Jacob’s eyes cutting him into ribbons.

“And why aren’t you there now?”

Pratt was stumped. “ _Do you like disobeying me, huh, Peaches? Didn’t I train you well?”_

Jacob was relishing in this. “N-n-no so sir…! I don’t, I don’t!”

“I’ll have you explain yourself in my post…  _wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of your deputy._ ” Jacob chuckled again and eyed the deputy, looking at them like they were an animal for taking.

“Fuck you, Jacob Seed.” the deputy hissed, already wondering when they’d get to kill him.

“Classical conditioning never claimed to teach manners,” Jacob laughed, walking over to Pratt with a relaxed step. “Well, come on, Pratt, don’t make me tell you again. Come.”

He talked to him like a dog.

Rook reached out to touch Pratt one last time, their fingertips barely touching his sleeves.

Just like that, he was so close to them, yet so far away.


	9. Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request

Deputy Pratt and Rook were on night shift from 10pm to 7am and thankfully, they worked together.

“Hey, Rook, ready to go?” he asked, buttoning his shirt. “First night shift, huh?” Staci laughed, turning his head back to see the tired face of his deputy making last minute checks on their uniform “Yeah, but at least I’ll have you with me.”

Pratt smirked and grabbed his keys, water, and a pack of gum. “Well, everybody likes night shifts with me, I got cool stuff! C’mon, I’ll spoil you.”

And he meant his words.

“I knew you’d be grumpy so I brought donuts.” Pratt always had a way of cheering his friends up when things seemed to be blue. “Joey told me you liked the chocolate cake ones, so I picked some up for you. Have ‘em all, I’m more of a powdered donut guy myself.” he chuckled, starting up the squad car. The night was warm, summer in Hope County was enjoyable and pleasant, the beach was booming and even the Seeds were seen there a few times. Lovely times before, ya know?

Rook pulled the box of donuts from the dash and clicked on the light, seeing two rows of their favorite donuts, a row of powdered, assuming Pratt got those all for himself, and a row of simple glazed. “Damn, you went all out on me.”

“Course I did, you are the baby after all. As a senior deputy, I gotta make sure the Rookies are pleased,” he said before taking a gulp of his Diet Pepsi stored in the drink holder, along with a bottle of sweet tea he got for Rook. “Want some tunes? Don’t mind my singing either,” Pratt chuckled, looking down at his phone for only a second. “Gimme the AUX.”

 

“Woooow, for such an experienced  _senior **deputy**_ , you really are good at using your phone and driving!” Rook said sarcastically, plugging the AUX in his phone.

_“Whaddya gonna do?  Handcuff me?” said Pratt_

“Nah, I mean, you got me donuts so I can’t cut my dealer off.”

“Your ** _dealer?_**  Don’t make me arrest you, Rook.”

“Hey! I might like it if you arrest me.”

Pratt rolled his eyes and starting playing **_The 1975’s Girls._** He started to sing the beginning lines, his sweet voice making Rook chuckle, and of course, almost choke to death on the donut in their mouth. He put his hand on their leg and looked over at them with those damned puppy eyes, big and bambi. Staci perked his brows.

“Do I need to pull over so you can truly enjoy it?”

“Shut up, Staci! Keep singing, it’s cute.”

His cheeks lit up in a rose pink, it was barely visible in the darkness of the car but Rook could tell.

Staci was bright, kind and endearingly obnoxious, thus why Rook liked him so much. In Pratt’s own words, they just got him, ya know?

Pratt was still cruising around Hope County, the open roads just begging to be sped down, sharp turns and drink driving with Hurk and Sharky. It was too much.

He still had his hand on Rook’s thigh the whole time, and neither of them seemed to mind. The air blowing through their hair paired with the loud music and their singing made it a deeply magical moment.

Pratt always did have a horrid taste in music, but it was charming. It seemed like they both knew **_Lady Gaga’s Poker Face_** by heart and the main course seemed to get them both going in car dancing and pumping their shoulders, maybe they looked like morons but at least they were together.

The open road called for such things, no car was in sight and they ended up going in a big circle a few times. Normally, it was boring, but Pratt had a way of making things really fun.

I’ll get him hot, show him what I’ve got!

Soon he ended up putting his phone on shuffle and just enjoyed the nightly drive with Rook. The stars were twinkling and Rook had their arm hanging out the window, letting the wind work between their fingers.

 ** _The Misfit’s Saturday Nigh_** t began to play and it was Pratt’s favorite song, he knew every line and word by heart and singing it by himself was rather depressing but to have Rook with him?

Damn, nothing was like it.

And the cops won’t listen all night

And so maybe, maybe I’ll be over.

Staci was still singing but Rook had zoned out gazing at the stars, the wind, the music, and Pratt’s singing made their first night shift… enjoyable. From the upbeat pop music to slow rock, the two ended up chilling out, polishing off the box of donuts. One was left and they both went to grab it.

Deer began to fill the road so he had to make a slow stop, letting the herd pass by. “It’s yours, Rook. Senior deputies get… extras after shifts.”

“You’re such a bullshitter, oh my god, Staci,” Rook started to laugh and Pratt was actually mesmerized by it. “Half it, but feed it to me, gotta have both hands on the wheel, ya know?”

He was so full of it but Rook loved it.

They spit the powered good in half and brought it up to Pratt’s mouth, he took a decent bite, being mindful that Rook had fingers that might be bitten off. “Thanks,” Pratt said with cheeks fuller than a spring chipmunk. He ended up shooting powder on his wheel and this made them both giggle to themselves, it was always entertaining to see Pratt make a fool of himself.

Again, part of his charm.

Their heads swayed to The Neighborhood’s Single and every word seemed to fit them.

I can make you laugh until you cry.

“Gotta say, Pratt, I was a little nervous about this night shift,” Rook admitted.

“Oh? Why?”

“Well, just because… I’ve never done a night shift, driving about Hope County at night seemed a little freaky Fuck, what if he saw a cryptid?”

“What if? Rook, I saw one.”

“WHAT?!”

Pratt bursted into laughter. “Hahaha!! I’m just messing with you, Rookie. But hey, seriously, night shifts are pretty boring and having you around was great. I’ll see if we can get more together, yeah?”

“Only if you bring donuts.”

“Yes, I’ll bring them. Hell, make me a list and I’ll get anything you want.” He said with a genuine smile, rubbing his hand down to Rook’s knee.

“I think I’ll get used to that, Staci.”


	10. Dreaming of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request

_Normally Pratt didn’t remember his dreams, but this time, things were going his way._

_His lips touched Rook’s and he bit their lip, feeling them smile on his lips. His hands went over their back and hips, pulling them closer to him, straddling his hips like a saddle. “God, Rook, you’re so fucking perfect,” Staci whispered against their lips, his hand trailing up to grab a handful of their hair, he was gentle with his touch but at any moment, he could become rough, if Rook gave him signs that’s what they wanted._

_“Staci,” Rook says, “let’s just stay in bed all day. I just wanna kiss you.”_

_He couldn’t say no to that. “Yeah, I’d like that.”_

_Pratt deepened the kiss and felt his partner exhale through their nose against his face._

_It was… magical. Staci inhaled their sweet scent, a mix of almond and lavender, probably from Pratt’s shampoo, which they shared._

_Everyone at the station thought it was cute._

_Pratt gave their thighs a squeeze and pulled their wrists so their palms would be flat on the bed. A mischievous smile formed on his face as they hovered above him, digging their knees into the blanket. “What are you thinking about?” Rook questioned._

_“Thinking about you.”_

_He wasn’t shy about telling Rook how he felt or what he was thinking about, in fact, he was so open with them, he told them he thought about them all the time and could not imagine life without them. “Me too,” they said with a smile, feeling Staci’s hand run into their hair, pushing up on his hips to jut them closer to him. “Fuck, you’re so… just so hot,” he chuckled out, kissing their lips deeply, he wasn’t so good with words at the moment but at least he tried. The rocking of his hips made Rook grip around his waist, biting his lip to hold back any sounds he was pulling from them. Staci took this and ran with it._

_He bucked his hips up again, trailing his fingers down his partner’s chest and stomach, slipping his hands under their shirt. “Aw, c’mon, don’t be shy, Rookie.” he purred, grinding them against his thigh. The warmth of his hands over their skin and his cheeky voice made them shiver with delight. “S-Staci!” they yelped out when he gave their backside a pinch. “Ahg, damn you, Stace,” they gritted between their teeth, clearly holding back a laugh. The squeal that left their throat only fueled him to mess with them more._

_“Huh? I wonder what else I can coax out of you, Rook,” he whispered with a smirk. “Don’t you– ahh! Don’t you fuuucking dare, Pratt!” Rook barely managed to get the words out when Pratt sat up suddenly and attacked their neck with kisses. He wrapped his arm around them and kissed their shoulders and down their arms, briefly resting their fingers on his bottom teeth. “Staci,” they muttered, the intensity of his mouth on their skin making them flustered. Their eyes rolled back and they relaxed as he showered them with kisses, running his hands under their shirt and back, trailing his nails down their skin, probably leaving lines._

_Once his tongue touched their skin, it was all over. They were muffling themselves in the fabric of his shirt and gripping it so hard their nails were ripping it. “Like that, huh? What’d I tell ya, Rook? Don’t be shy, I wanna hear ya.” he chuckled deeply, those mischievous puppy eyes gazing into theirs. “Fuck you, Stace.” they teased, the ecstasy making their face glow with radiance._

_“If you insist, I’ll make a few things happen.”_

_He went back to kissing their neck, his kisses turned to bites and his bites turned into hickies. Rook didn’t care if Pratt heard them, it was getting hard to hide how he was making them feel. “Fuck, Pratt, that feels so damn good,” Rook breathed, tangling their own fingers in his hair, exposing his neck so they could kiss him back. They bit him pretty hard and he didn’t seem to mind too much. “Ahg, damn, Rook. I’m good enough to eat, huh?”_

suddenly, his alarm went off. “Pratt, hey! Wake up unless you wanna be late for work. Also, thanks for letting me crash at your place.” The voice of Rook was a pleasant change than the blaring clock. “Oh… hey, Rook. Let me get ready, gotta tell you about his dream I had… you were in it.”

“I figured. What kind of dreams do you have about me, Pratt? You were kiiiiiinda moaning my name… but hey, I’ll tease you about it later. But first, I’ll make us coffee.”


	11. Cryptic Huntin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request

Rook. 7:00AM] PRATT, OMG, PRATT. YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GUESS WHAT I SAW!!!!!!!!

Pratt, 7:03AM] rook, what the hell, what did you find?

Rook, 7:03AM] MOTHMAN. IM SERIOUS. PLEASE COME WITH ME TO FIND HIM.

Pratt, 7:04AM] lmao what? Are you sure you aren’t drunk?”

Incoming Call: Rook ❤️

Pratt had just woken up and didn’t leave his bed yet, the chilly air was still binding him under the sheets.

“Rook, are you good? What’s this talk about Mothman?” he couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“Listen, listen. I know you think I’m a dumbass.”

“Mhmm….”

“But SERIOUSLY, I found him, maybe his nest? Just please come with me, it’s not far, I’m driving from the Whitetails to get you.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll come with. If I don’t answer the door, just come in and grab something to eat. Still got donuts in the fridge. See you soon, Rook.”

 

Pratt had no idea what he was getting himself into. He flipped his sheets off him and stripped out of his night clothes and into his casual clothes. The leather jacket he wears fit perfectly around his shoulders and his jeans fit perfectly around his thighs and rear, he said he never noticed but we all knew he did. Staci did his morning routine, making a total mess in the bathroom and putting on his face.

He combed his hair back and spritzed cologne on, thinking he looked halfway decent. He heard Rook bust into his house, breathing heavily and searching for donuts in the fridge.

Pratt rushed to see them.

“Hey, Rook! You okay? Did Mothman attack you or something?” he joked, putting his hand on his hip, his leather jacket shining under the artificial light in his kitchen. “Not yet, but if he does, I want you to be there and film it.” They chuckled, reaching into the fridge for a snack and drink. “I can do that for you, let me put my boots on and I’ll be right with you.”

Pratt donned a pair of black timbs, perfectly snug black jeans and his leather jacket his papa gave him. “You look hot as hell, Staci.” Rook chuckled playfully, downing a bottle of water before heading out.

He bit his lip.

“Could say the same thing about you, Rook. Let’s go hunt Mothman.”

**

As they drove through the Whitetails, the radio was playing softly and Pratt followed the curved paths as Rook gave him directions. Rook had their hand on his thigh, slightly moving their index finger back and forth against the denim.

If he were being honest, he wasn’t a superstitious guy, nor did he believe in Mothman, but he really just wanted to spend time with Rook on his day off. “Turn up here,” they said, gripping their seat.

The mountain air was blowing into the car and Pratt was basking in the fresh, cool scent as Rook was about to lose their mind. Pratt loved seeing them so excited, on the edge of their seat, eyes wide and sweat forming on their brow. “Pull over here.”

They both got out of the car and Rook walked close to Pratt, he wanted to hold their hand; his fingers were only brushing against them, how badly he wanted to lock them together.

“So, tell me why you think you found him,” Staci began, trekking up the hill. “Because I saw a huge flying thing in the sky, RED EYES, Pratt. That’s the EPITOME, of his legend,” they put their hand on his shoulder as they stepped over the heavy rocks in their path, the ground slightly damp from all the rain Hope County was having. He slipped his arm them to touch the small of their back, just in case they had fallen back, he’d tumble with them. “Alright, that it?”

“No, his nest as well, it’s huge, okay? We should be there soon.” When they made it to the top of the hill, they found the large nest, Pratt thought it was an eagle nest, given the size, but he knew he wouldn’t change Rook’s mind that easily. “Fuck, it’s huge,” Pratt was actually shocked by the size of the nest, but he still suspected it belonging to a large bird.

“Nice view though,” Pratt said, looking over at Rook.

“Sure is, I’m glad you went with me, Staci.”

Wait, what?

“You are? I thought I got on your nerves. “

“You do, but I kinda like it.”

“Do you, now?” Staci chuckled, looping his arm around them, his hand gripping on their hip.

They stepped closer to him and forget about their hunt, they just felt warm beside him in the chilly mountains.

“You cold?” he asked, looking down at them with soft puppy eyes.

“I am, I forgot my jacket in the car.”

Suddenly, Pratt took off his leather jacket and put it over Rook’s shoulders. They inhaled the warm scent of his jacket, he always did smell so nice. “Thanks, Staci!” Rook was already getting warm as Pratt was starting to get cold, goosebumps forming on his tones arms. His arm was still around them, they soon found their head resting on him.

Pratt’s hair fell over their forehead and they blew it out, making him laugh. His grip around them got snugger and more intimate, his fingers wrinkling the fabric on their hips. “Wanna go home?” Rook asked.

“Only if you do.”

“Then let us go, we’ll find him soon…”

** as they walked down the mountain path, their eyes locked onto the flying creature, perhaps eagle or…

….  
… mothman.  
“Holy shit.” they both mouthed, watching it fly over the sky.


	12. She Looks Like Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request. Fem Rok

Pratt had been planning to ask Rook this for… weeks.

Well, months.

Every time he tried to ask it, he turned it into a question about work, which resulted in him looking like a dork in front of the station.

But he really didn’t care much, Pratt was so full of himself, he barely noticed when someone’s expression changed to “ _Pratt, please stop you are making a fool of yourself.”_

But under that, he was awkward but claimed he was social and a people person.

Right.

So he said.

His lunch break was coming up and he couldn’t stop thinking about the roast sandwich in the fridge, his stomach growling and slightly burning from the lack of food. Poor boy skipped breakfast because he overslept. He sorted through papers he’d finish later, right now he was still thinking about that sandwich.

When suddenly, Rook spun his spinny chair from his desk to face her.

She held a ziplock bag with the sandwich in front of his face, dropping it in his lap. “Were you about to miss your lunch break, Staci?” Rook asked, pulling a bag of Chile Lime chips from her bag.

“You said you liked this kind, right?”

Pratt’s eyes lit up. It was a small gesture but it only showed she listened when he mindlessly rambled to himself about food and his dog and his favorite toy.

Interesting stuff, really.

“Yeah! Thanks, Rook, you can have some if you want.”

He ripped the bag open with great excitement and happily munched away.

“So, Rook,” he began, downing half a bottle of water on the spot.

She lifted her brows at him. “Would you be interested in… going out?” Pratt finally tore the band-aid off and said it.

“…W-with me?” He added, preparing for a response if she said no. She was certainly caught off guard by his sudden question.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Do you have a place in mind?”

“Shit- what? I’m sorry, I was really expecting you to say no.” His cheeks were flustered and he felt like an idiot for not thinking this far ahead. Rook smiled and reached to take a handful of chips. “Well, I’m saying yes, big man. Movies? Ice cream? Walk in the park?”

“The park sounds pretty good, do you wanna take Max? Pretty sure he misses you.” Pratt’s innocent smile turned into a huge smirk, his crooked smile won everyone over, hell, even Joey.

Rook finished the mouthful of chips before speaking, something she wished Pratt would really learn. Maybe he was just a big dog under that uniform. “I’d love that. Wanna go after work?”

Good thing they were on the same shift, things were working out perfectly, Staci was surprised.

“I’ll pick you up?” he asked, feeling more confident in his abilities now, maybe even cocky.

“I can’t wait. Five-thirty good for you?” Rook stole his bottle of water and took the liberty of finishing it off herself.

“Sounds good to me, Rookie.”

Staci devoured the sandwich like a hungry wolf and Rook nudged him in the thigh to get him to slow down. “Cool your jets, Staci. The sandwich ain’t gonna grow legs and run away.” Pratt choked just as he began to laugh at Rook’s comment. He coughed and Rook patted his back, hiding her own smirk. “You’d love to see my drop over and die right in the station, wouldn’t you, Rook?” Pratt laughed as he cleared his throat. “Course not, Staci. That’s more of a Joey thing. Speaking of which, is Joe working night shift too? If she is, be a doll and pick her up a coffee and lunch.”

Staci nodded. “Sure thing, she texted me this morning saying she might need me to take her home if she’s too sleepy to drive. Aren’t I reliable?” Pratt smirked and Rook’s cheeks turned into apples with her wide smile. When Pratt smiled, everyone around him followed.

“You are, remember the time you came over just to open a jar of pickles for me?”

“I sure do…and we ate the whole jar? Yeah. How could I forget that?”

Rook rolled her eyes and she finished the rest of the chips. “Lunch over, Staci. Gotta finish some papers, I’ll see you at five!”

When four came around, they were both off work but lingered around a bit to keep Joey company, helping her with some papers, which Pratt had to show off how well he did a checkmark on papers, going into great detail about the fading ink, if it was a deep press… so on. “We get it, Staci, you like grading papers,” Joey said, slipping them back into the file holder. “What can I say? My second-grade teacher let me grade the math papers.”

Joey looked over at Rook and saw the smile on her face. “And to think you’re going out with this mug? I feel for you, Rook.”

“Oh, be quiet Hudson, he isn’t that bad!”

“Max is better and you know it.”

Pratt watched their banter with eagle eyes.

Rook paused, mouth agape.

“Cat got your tongue?” Said Hudson.

Pratt saw an opportunity and took it.

“It won’t be a cat that’s got her tongue, that’s for sure.”

“STACI PRATT!” Rook scolded, she tried to sound like she was really mad but she was too busy giggling and blushing. Hudson nearly spat out her coffee, it was a good thing her lid was on tight!

“Stop it, Staci. You’re going to kill Joey.”

“He’d love that,” Joey muttered under her breath. She rested her pen on her bottom lip skimming over the last paper before adding it to the file. “You guys are life savers, thank you so so much. Makes the night shift less grueling.” Joey smiled warmly and patted Rook’s shoulder.

“No problem, you would have done the same for us.”

“Now, why don’t you two lovebirds get ready for your date? Don’t wanna delay the fun!”

Joey was enjoying this. Teasing the two gave her endless joy.

Staci started walking to the exit door, opening it for Rook. “How gentlemanly,” Rook said with a grin. Staci twirled his car keys around his finger and opened the next door. “See ya at five! Drive safe and call me if you need anything.”

Pratt was actually being less of a douchebag and Rook noticed it, he seemed genuinely happy and pleased with his current state. As Rook got in their car, they heard heavy footsteps behind them, enough to startle them. “You forgot your phone.”

“Oh! Thanks, Staci. Damn, how fast did you run through the parking lot AND station to get it before I even got in my car?”

“Fast enough to get it.”

He was out of breath and his hair was ruffled by the wind, the two messy strands that no hair gel could ever tame were sticking straight up and he looked utterly adorable. He shut Rook’s door and made sure she buckled in. As she drove away, Pratt shook out his hands and checked the time on his phone.

Four-thirty. That’d be enough time to get home, have a quick shower, and make himself look decent. Not too hard, right?   

Come on. It is Staci Pratt, the king of screwing around last second. He hopped in the shower, throwing his work uniform in the hallway, his dog, Max sniffing for the scent of his friends, food, and possible invisible coffee stains. He basked in the warm water rolling down his back, the scent of his body wash filling the space, and the steam cleaning his skin and making him look alive again. He was really excited to go out with her, maybe too excited; he was overthinking it.

He stepped out and dried off, Max peaked his head inside and his ebony tinted nose tickled the back of Pratt’s leg and he whipped around to rub his head, placing a kiss on his snout. “Hold on, big guy.”

He slipped on his white t-shirt, it clung to his figure, in all the right places. His toned arms flexed under the fabric, maybe he was just showing off before he even left the house.

(outfit reference)

Staci ruffled his hair so it’d dry quicker, he was much too lazy to really blow dry it. He combed it back and a few stubborn strands stuck up, but at least he seemed to pull it off nicely.

In that messy charming kinda way…

By the time he was done refreshing, he tucked his phone and wallet into his jean’s pocket. The curve of his hips became a perfect trail, the black fabric giving a tighter look. The leather jacket donning his back fit snugly around his shoulders, it was shiny under the artificial light of his living room, under the warm sun it’d be a dark sparkle, much like his puppy eyes.

His boots clicked on the tile floors as he grabbed Max’s leash, even the pup was excited to go. He felt his phone buzz.

INCOMING CALL: Rook <3

“Hey, Rook! I’m on my way to get you right now,” he said happily into the phone, holding it against his face with his shoulder as he leashed Max.

“Just letting you know to let yourself in if I don’t answer the doorbell, I’m almost ready now. See you soon, Staci!”

She hung up and went back to finishing her clothes, tying the halter top in the back. The backs of her shoulders were exposed and the sun’s rays coming in from her windows warmed her skin, making her smile lightly. She was excited, wondering what he’d look like if he’d bring her flowers… it was driving her over the edge with the sheer anticipation.

As Staci loaded Max in the car, his tail wagging with excitement, Max pulled a frisbee from the back seat pocket and threw it up in the air with joy. Pratt buckled in and flipped on the radio, cranking the tunes to something Max would like. He made his way to Rook’s house, rolling the windows down for Max, who stuck his head out the back window, tongue happily falling from his mouth. He had plans of bringing her a flower, something pretty like her, but his mind was racing, he forgot to bring it. He was sure flowers would be at the park growing wild, maybe that’d be better than a store-bought bag of roses. Either way, he felt wrong being empty-handed. He rang the doorbell then spotted a vibrant red rose growing on the side of her house, she always said it’d been there since she moved in, claiming it was wild.

Pratt admired the vibrant colors and plucked a rose from the top where the most lively ones reside. He gently removed the beetle living inside and blew it off his finger. Rook didn’t answer the door so he assumed she was blow drying her hair and could not hear it ring. He let himself in and Rook was seconds away from rushing to him, racing down the stairs, almost losing a shoe in the process. “Staci! Wow, you look so handsome!” She exclaimed with a bright smile. “And a flower for me? It’s beautiful!”

Staci grinned and bit his lip, handing her the freshly picked rose. “Are you ready?” he asked, looking her up and down, mesmerized by her eye-catching skirt, the white flowers popping on the navy blue base. It was knee length, maybe she was just showing off her nice pair of legs for him, the smoothness of her stockings was velvety and delicate.

“You look so beautiful, Rook!” Pratt was smiling like a teenage boy at the view of his girlfriend at prom. “Really, really beautiful!”

Her cheeks lit up by his enthusiasm. “I’m ready when you are, Staci.”

He walked her out to the car, Max barking and whining at the sight of her, his excitement was spilling over and he was so very happy to see her. Staci opened the door for her, shut it, and made sure the flowy part of her skirt didn’t get stuck in the door.

Staci buckled in, petting Max’s head before driving to the park.  

When they made it there, Max jumped out the back window holding the frisbee in his mouth, his white fangs glimmering under the sun. Children played, mothers read, and fathers were pushing the swings, it was a typical day in Hope County. “Hey, Hey, Rook, I’ll push you on the swingset. I’ll make you go high, trust me.”

Maybe he was flirting with her, that was for her to decide

She sat on the swing and Staci gently pushed the swing forward, his fingers brushing over her skin. “If you lose a slipper, Max will get it!” he teased.

“The view is nice up here, Staci!” Rook called, letting the wind carry her legs. Sure enough, her slipper came off and Max darted to get it like the good boy he was. Staci slowed her swing and took it from Max, slipping it back on her foot. “Thanks, Prince Charming. Guess I’m your Cinderella now,” Rook teased him, hopping off the swing. “I’ll be anything you want.”

Yeah, now he was blatantly flirting with her. He was confident enough now, and damn was he rocking it. “Wanna grab an ice cream?” he suggested. “Can Max get one too?” She asked.

“He sure can. What kinda do you want?”

“Now you’re asking the hard questions… get me a…… cookies n cream if they have it. If not, chocolate will do.”

He nodded, trotting up to the stand. “Hi, what can I get for you today?”

“Heya. Got a big order for ya, can I get a small vanilla cone, a coffee shake, and a  large cookies n cream cone. Thanks.”

“Alrighty, that’ll be 7.48! Thanks for purchasing.”

After a bit of waiting, he somehow managed to carry all that. “Sit, Max.” He let the hound feast on the doggy-safe cone. He placed it on the ground and the dog held the cone in place with his hands – paws, and happily ate away. He handed the cone to Rook and her eyes went wide with joy. “Here, princess.”

Alright, he was going that route, it did suit him after all. They both sat on the bench behind Max. Staci took a big gulp of the coffee shake, his favorite flavor. “Want some?” he offered, tilting the straw to her direction.  

Rook took a sip and the flavors were powerful and deliciously sweet. “Damn! That’s good as hell, you have good taste.”

“Maybe, maybe. If you’re hungry, there’s prolly a stand somewhere. Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you. This date’s on me, Rook. Me. So splurge a little bit, why don’t you?”

Pratt smiled widely. “Alright, if you say so. I’ll take full advantage.”

They people-watched and Pratt’s hand slowly crept on Rook’s thigh, a respectful, yet bold choice of action on his part. They finished their ice creams, Max was the first to finish as usual. They began to walk around some more, the warm hair blowing through their hair. The late summer evening was in full bloom, the sun was shining on them, it was all perfect. Pratt’s arm was looped around Rook’s waist and he was more than happy. Max was following on their sides like a good K-9, tail wagging, and mouth agape.

“Hey, Staci, can we grab a sandwich or something? I’m kinda famished.”

“Yeah, same here. Should be sandwich truck in the central. Wanna wait here and I’ll bring you something?”

“Sounds good!”

Staci made his way to the central part, leaving Max with Rook. He got quite a bit of looks, the handsome guy in the leather jacket strutting around, bound to get a few glances. Which he didn’t mind, he liked the attention.

A few moments later, he came back with three sandwiches in hand. “Thank you!” Rook exclaimed, removing the paper and biting into it. The evening was setting in and the darkness was slowly creeping over. “Wanna watch the sunset from the top of the hill? It’s quite a distance so I’ll drive.”

## **

They made it to the hill and they sat on the hood of his car, Max sleeping in the back “Thanks for taking me out, Pratt. I enjoyed my time with you.” She rested her hand on his thigh and Pratt moved closer to her, watching the sunset. She rested her head on Staci’s shoulder, planting a single kiss on his jaw. That alone lit a fire in his cheeks and she could feel the warmth radiating from him. Their hands overlapped and Staci laced his fingers with hers, bringing her hand up to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“I liked our time too, and really, I’ve been planning this for months.”

“Months? Damn, how am I not surprised?” She jested, eyes on the sunset. Suddenly, Pratt turned his head to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. “Gonna kiss me?” Rook asked softly, a smirk forming on her red painted lips. “Want me to?” 

“Y-yeah…”

**_Their first kiss._ **

He kissed her deeply, putting his hand behind her neck. “Staci,” she purred on his lips, her breath being stolen from her by each kiss on his part. He stopped and looked into her eyes, seeing his own reflection. “Listen, we can take it slow - I’ll follow your pace, just say the word.”

She shook her head. “Well… I just don’t  want you to think… I’m y’know… it’s just that I’ve been dying to kiss you for a long time.” her words slowed, and her eyes went down to her skirt which had risen slightly.

He smiled.

“Want me to kiss you again? I’m a little shocked you felt the same way about me.”

This time, she leaned in to kiss him, resting her hand on his hip, using the belt loops of his jeans to pull herself up.

One thing led to another and she was straddling his hips in the driver’s seat of the car, his hands freely roaming her shoulders and down her back. Pratt left kisses on her jaw, cheekbones, and collar bones, his nostrils flaring like a stallion. She threw her head back, bumping her head on the visor he forgot to put up. It didn’t ruin anything, but it did make them both laugh. “Hey, Rook, if you wanna back out, you can, okay?” Maybe he was more nervous than he let on, he didn’t want to fuck up his date with the girl he had a raging crush on for months. “It’s okay, Staci. I trust you completely.” Those words put him at ease and he went back to kissing her neck, leaving a trail of sweet kisses as things heated up, both their breathing increased and just as her hands went to work on his belt, he got a call from Whitehorse.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Staci groaned, answering the call.

“Pratt here.”

  
“Pratt, Hudson’s gotta leave work early so you and Rook need to come over ASAP and handle the night shift.”

“Understood. Be there soon.”

Rook looked at Pratt’s face and he let out a soft huff. “We’re needed at the station.”

Rook actually starting chuckling. “Alright. Good thing we’ve got extra uniforms at the station.”

As he began driving, a thought sprouted in his mind. “Hah, it’ll be just us at the station. If you wanna continue where we left off…” He was half joking.

“Staci Pratt! You dirty bastard!” she laughed, smacking his leg.

“Hey, you weren’t complaining a few minutes ago.”  She rolled her eyes at his cheeky comments. “I’ll have to drive you home so why don’t you crash at my place for the night? Watch a movie, ya know.”

“Is this your way of asking me Netflix and chill?”

“More like, Hulu and chill! They’ve got a better selection.”

“I hate you so much.” Staci had her laughing the whole way to the station so he considered it a continuation of the date.

“Hey, you can’t hate me, I got you ice cream AND a sandwich!”

He smiles and put his hand on her leg. “No, really, stay at my place and I will take you home in the morning. Okay?” He says, pulling into the station.

“That sounds good, wanna order a pizza too?”

“I’d love that. Let’s get this work done, Max can come too.”

With that, the two went to the station, and everyone knew they went on a date together, it was painfully obvious.

They were eager for the shift to be over and before they knew it, they were at Staci’s house, pizza in hand, snuggled in blankets watching horror flicks.  


	13. Hey, Maybe You Like Me Too?

“Pratt, just admit you have a crush on Rook,” Joey said with a mouthful of sandwich.

“I don’t LIKE Rook, in that way,” Staci retorted sharply, chewing on the end of his pen.

“No? Haha, okay, tiger! Then go on afternoon patrol. No one but Y'all.”

Staci was not the type to back down and he did like his afternoon work. “Okay, I know you’re just saying that because YOU don’t wanna do it. But whatever, Joe, I’ll do it just to prove your ass wrong.”

Pratt was so smug in the moment, he was really overcompensating for something. Rook walked into the room, coffee in hand and donut in the other. “Hey, guys. Joe, you ready for patrol?” Rook asked, taking a bite of the donut and downing it with coffee.

“Well, Miss Hudson slacking and is sending me off with you. So, gimme five and I’ll meet you out in the car.”

***

Rook’s driving for once, Pratt is quiet, arm hanging out the window. The breeze was combing through his hair and, the stubborn locks that were gelled down made their way free and just as Rook glanced at them, he turned his head to meet their eyes, first, he thought they were looking at him the whole time.

Maybe he should just address the elephant in the room. “Hey, Rook,’ Staci began.

“I have this friend… who likes this girl, right? This girl is really really pretty -- so he says and he likes her. But he isn’t sure if she’d even like him back at all.”

Wow, the classic  _ **my friend, right…**_

Rook knew he wasn’t talking about his friend. “Alright… well, your friend should just come out and say it. Don’t keep it a secret, just tell the girl and I’m sure she’d like him back.” Rook went on, making a smooth turn into some back roads. “You think? What if she thinks he’s a dumbass?” Pratt replies, resting his head in his palm. “She won’t think that plus, what if she doesn’t think that? What if she likes him just as much? Huh? And… get this, Stace, you’ll never know if you don’t ask.”

Rook was dropping huge hints. “Okay, you know what? Fine. I like you, Rook. Do you think I’m  a dumbass?”

“Yes, but not because you like me.”

“Hey, maybe you like me too?” he joked, so he said to himself. “Do I like you? Pratt, that’s an understatement. I think you’re great and… yeah. I do like you.”

Suddenly, Joey chimed in.

“Pratt, you didn’t turn off your radio. See you back at the station, lovebirds. Hudson out.” Pratt’s cheeks flushed and Rook started laughing hard, and Staci started to join in. “Hudson always told me you had a huge crush on me and I never thought it was true until now. Glad to know it’s true.”


	14. Dreaming of You (Part 2)

Come the next morning Pratt was still distracted by last night’s dream about Rook…

_**Fuck yeah, he groaned between each kiss.** _

Yeah, like that’d be easy to forget.

Pratt was driving to the station, eyes still sleepy from his somewhat restful sleep. “So, you said you’d tell me about your dream?” Rook chimed, drinking a bit of the hot coffee from the stainless steel container, the scent of warm hazelnut and vanilla filled their nose. “Never mind,” Pratt mutters, his own embarrassment taking over him. “What? Gone shy on me?”

 

Pratt scowls in annoyance. He hated being challenged.

His warm scent of dark chocolate radiated off his uniform, mixed with mediocre coffee he continued to buy, even after Rook gave him the fancy kind. His hair smelled like freshly washed towels and warm black coffee, the poor man basically survived on it, no matter how or where he got a hold of it. “I’m not shy,” he retorts sharply, making a left turn into the highway. “You said you would tell me the dream, you dingbat. plus, you were I dunno…. MOANING my name!” Rook laughed at their own remarks, sure, maybe Pratt was moaning in his dazed, lust-fueled sleep, but that didn’t give Rook permission to start laughing about it.

“Just a funky dream, okay?”

“Tell me.”

Pratt was getting more frustrated than he wanted to admit, but the coffee hadn’t set in yet and his attitude was less than desirable. Pratt could not get the words out and the longer he had to sit in silence with his own thoughts and breathing, the more upset he got.

Suddenly, a car merged in front of them without the turn signal on and Staci was forced to slam on the breaks because the idiot driver clearly had no clue what he was doing. Rook busted their lip and nose on the steel container and Pratt flipped on the sirens, pissed off beyond words. “That son of a fucking bitch!!” Pratt saw the man pulled over and he was ready to go off but he knew his job came first.

He stormed from the car before Rook had a chance to see what was going on. “License and registration.”

The man was quiet and Staci was holding his temper back with only a thin rope. “I don’t…I don’t have one.”

Pratt towered over the side of the car and did intimidate the man, his hand resting on his hip, fingers hanging from the cuffs. “Well, you just endangered the lives of two police officers and you endanger other drivers. I’m gonna need you to step out of the car.” Pratt ordered, looking back at Rook. “I got it handled, call Sheriff and let ‘em know we’ll be late.”

“10 4.”

Really, Staci was having none of this shit today. The man fell over his own two feet and almost fell flat on his face. “Doing drugs this morning, pal?” Staci smirked and watched as the man fell left and right. He glanced into the driver’s floor and saw a baggie and thin strips and his cop brain knew what it was: LSD.

“10-78. Substances.”

Rook was on the scene in seconds, wiping the blood from their nose on their sleeves. Their strides were graceful, Pratt would swooning if he hadn’t been on the job. “Sir, I’m gonna need you to put your hands on the hood of the car. I have a warrant for a vehicle inspection.”

Rook walked around the car and saw a baby girl in the back seat, sleeping soundly. “Stace, baby in the back.” he shot a glance, his dark eyes shining under the warm sunlight, Rook could really see how long his lashes were now. “What’s in the bag?” Rook asked.

“Nothing.”

“Mhm,” Staci muttered, starting to check the man for any weapons.

They a  found switchblade in his waistband along with another bag of dope. “It ain’t mine,” he protests, trying to wiggle his way from Pratt’s strong grip. “Stop resisting,” Pratt said, slamming the man back into the car. “Staci, calm down, there’s a baby in the back. Cool it.”

“Sir, you’re under arrest for drug possession, driving under the influence, an operating a vehicle without a license.” Pratt was on quite the high horse and he couldn’t deny the total rush it gave him, added with the fact that Rook’s pants were just snug enough for him to see the outline of their underwear and perfect slope down their ass. Let’s just say Pratt was on edge, in more ways than one. They loaded the man into the car and Pratt took care of the baby girl. “Hey, sweetie. Just keep sleeping, babe, just keep sleeping.”

Pratt was good with kids, so this was easy for him. He placed her in the back seat of the cop car and started the slow and steady drive.

By the time they made it to the station, Pratt seemed to be having in…. Issue. He couldn’t stop thinking about Rook and how much he really wanted to have a makeout session in the bathroom of all places.

The shift was slow and boring, Staci had a lot of time to kill, chatting with Hudson and cracking jokes. Rook was finishing a bunch of papers, biting their lip firmly as each paper flew by. Pratt was sitting close to the table, hiding his growing ‘issue’ from the crew.

He felt weird going to the restroom so quickly after arriving at work so he found himself slouching in the chair. “Hey, Stace, I’m taking 5 off, gotta make a personal call.” Joey excused herself and went to call up a friend for lunch plans.

Rook finished up the papers and sure enough, their lunch break was fast approaching.

Staci just moved side to side in the spinny chair, fiddling pens and making paper airplanes. “Hey, Stace, wanna grab lunch? Whitehorse gave us an hour off.”

Pratt lifted his brows. “Yeah, sure.”

It was a real shame he wore his shirt tucked into his pants, made him quite the spectacle if he wasn’t careful. By the time he made it into the car, he was aching for a break; being in the car with Rook after thinking about them all day, sweet Jesus.  “Hah, are you okay, Staci? Have another dream about me?” Rook said, crossing their arms over their chest. “Jesus Christ, Rook, yes, yes. I had a dream about you that was… X-rated.” Pratt groaned, starting up the car. “Wait, wait.”

“Staci,” they continued. “What did you dream about? I want detail.”

“If this is some attempt to get yourself off–”

“I just want to know.”

Staci exhaled, hitting the breaks. “I kissed you, a lot. You kissed me too, things were about to get hot until SOMEBODY woke me up.”

He felt Rook roll their eyes, “Sorry, tiger, you have a job.”

Staci hisses through his gritted teeth, teeth pressed firmly behind them. “Oh, so you want to do things to me, huh?” Rook teases him endlessly, seeing the frustration grow in his face. “Fucking hell, Rook, stop screwing with me.”

His voice had a tinge of pain, even for Staci. “Hey, you’re the one with the hard on here, not me.” It wasn’t like they’d go for a loner like Staci.   
It wasn’t like they would ever go for him.   
He smoked.   
Drank on occasion.   
Spent his free Saturdays at the strip club.

He just wasn’t what he thought they deserved. “Listen,” he says.

“You don’t want to get caught up with me, Rookie. I’m not the guy you wanna be tangled up in.”

Rook’s lips curled into a smile. “Maybe I want to be tangled with you, Staci Pratt. Ever thought about that.”

The words shocked him, enough to make him recoil from them. “W-what? Rook…”

The leaned in to kiss his lips, softly, gently, deeply. It was clear he wasn’t used to such delicate affection, maybe he was used to the drunken kisses at the bar or the bone-crunching, soul-eating kisses from soldiers.

But nothing tender and sweet, like what Rook gave him.

“Rook, “he began.

“Don’t talk. Just feel. Shouldn’t all dreams come true?”

He only nodded, he was already thinking back to his dream. Rook cupped his face in their hands, thumbs running over his stubble, the scratchy hairs digging into their fingers. Staci’s heart was in his throat and he was almost shocked by the treatment, he had never felt something so soft in his life, it was nearly enough to knock him back, only a soft seat was behind him.

“Can I get tangled now?” Rook asked, holding his face in their palms.

“Maybe,” he breathed softly, losing himself in the soft touch.

“Just trust me, Staci. Trust me, I’d never hurt you, betray, or throw you to the wolves. I promise.”

It was clear, so very clear he had been hurt in the past.

Every touch was soft with Rook, delicate and tender and he trusted them… only partly.

“C’mon, let’s grab lunch.”

****  
They picked up burgers and fries, bringing back a ‘shake for Hudson. Before they knew it, the morning shift was over and they were home free. The ride back to Pratt’s house was silent apart from the light radio playing, some religious music they didn’t bother changing because it was a quick drive.

Pratt didn’t say anything even as he left the car, kicking off his shoes and leaving them in the doorway. Rook knew he was upset.

“Staci.”

He whipped his head around and the look in their eyes made him want them even more. “Rook.”

His thoughts were racing, nothing felt right.

Who’d love that loner?

They walked up to him and brought a hand to his cheek and before they knew it, Staci grabbed their wrists and had them pinned to the wall, he gazed into their eyes, his nostrils flaring like a show horse. Rook wasn’t afraid but they knew Staci was very stressed and overwhelmed.

“Can I kiss you?” Pratt asks, out of breath. Little did he know, his fingers were digging into Rook’s skin and they probably left marks shaped like the free edge on his nails.

Rook didn’t answer with words. Yet the sweet taste if their lips.

Maybe that dream came true.

Pratt didn’t release their wrists yet he pushed them harder into the wall.

“Staci,” they groaned, catching their breath. He bit down on their lip and pulled softly, he was so used to jumping right into things, much like the bar nights and strippers who gave him a special show.

He was still in his uniform but the sleeves were rolled up high, exposing the sharp tendons in his muscles, bulging under his skin. “Relax, I want you to enjoy it too.”

That caught him off guard. “I-I am enjoying it.”

“Let me go, I wanna be on the couch with you.”

He didn’t hesitate.

They lead him over to the couch and pushed him down, crawling between his legs and holding his wrists down for a change. “I want you, Staci. I don’t want you for a one night stand, or just a fling. I want you forever.”

Pratt gulped, surprised by the sudden romantic words, the strong promises.

“…I want you too, Rook. I’ve always wanted you.”

Rook just held him in their arms, making him feel loved, cherished.

“So you don’t want me just for sex like everyone else, huh?” Pratt mumbled, bringing his hand to their hair to hold them on his chest,

In truth, Pratt thought everyone wanted him for sex and nothing more, barely even friendship.

Maybe it was just cockiness or self-loathing.

“Pratt. I want all of you, not just the sexy parts. The hell, nobody tell you they love you and not just one part of you?”

Poor boy.

“Well, kind of. I’ve had partners before but none of that lasted. People leave, Rook. I just don’t want you to be the one to leave me too.”

Staci didn’t expect to get all open-hearted and sweet after he was just thinking about nailing them on the couch.

Pratt had girlfriends and boyfriends but it was always more to him than them.

Friends with benefits  
Flings

That is it.

Just a fling.

To him, it was special but he was always chewed up and spat out.

So he did the same to people.

Used them for a night, a fling because that’s all he was to everyone else.

“I won’t leave you, Stace. Never.”

The words were still hard to hear, even though he loved them too.

He was scared to fall in love again because he ended hurt every time.

Maybe Rook was different.

“Don’t be scared, Stace. I’ve got your six.”

He smiled as he rested his head on their chest, feeling their fingers run through his dark hair.

“Me too. Always have your six, dep…”

Got your six.


	15. You Weren’t Supposed To See That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who can’t update for their life hahahahahahahaahah. 
> 
> This is short and to the point, i hope no one is disappointed in the series <33 Posting just to get it done, not at all proud of this piece and I WILL re-do it at some point. Super short drabble because I’m exhausted

The Hope County Sheriff’s Department was having a painfully slow day and Pratt ended up losing his phone in the locker rooms, he was growing more and more annoyed with the situation, he only feared Hudson would find his phone and use the wrong passcode a million times just to block him out - for kicks of course.

“Hey Rook, can you call me? Lost phone.”

“Yeah, sure,” Rook pulled out their phone and dialed “Staci <3 <3”

Pratt started to look around, even resorting to looking under paper or places he knew it wouldn’t be. Hell, he’d look in the fridge if he couldn’t find his car keys. Rook looked around too, searching in the lounge room to find it stuffed deep in the couch, the casing covered in crumbs and ripped strips of paper. They ended the call and got a quick glimpse of his lockscreen which as a selfie they posted on Instagram a few days ago. “Got your phone, Pratt!”

They were surprised Staci would have them as his wallpaper, but it was very sweet of him.

“Nice wallpaper, Staci, where’d ya get it?” Rook teased, wiggling the phone in front of him.

“You weren’t supposed to see that!” Staci ripped the phone from their hands and jammed it into his pocket. “Hey, it’s not creepy or anything, and I mean that too. It isn’t! It’s cute!” Rook tried to hide the prideful grin on their face.

He shrugged. “Well… wanna have a coffee break?” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“At 4:30? Yep…”


	16. One Call Away

Rook just moved into a new apartment and Pratt was always around to help, if he had to lift heavy boxes, he was there, if he had to pound nails in the wall, he was there in a flash. The day was warm, the sun was shining right down on the complex, Rook was carrying a box full of heavy books, the cardboard was inches away from ripping and falling on the floor, the thunderous drops would startle the people below. 

 

Pratt walked in, the flannel swaying in the wind as loosely fitting him. “Hey, Rook-- hey, that looks heavy, let me get that!” Pratt raced over to them, taking the box from their arms. “You should have called me, you have so much stuff to go through. I brought Max with me if that’s cool.” the crooked smile on his face far too endearing for them not to smile, they tried their best to hide it Pratt was a keen eye. “Yeah, there’s probably some dog treats stashed somewhere. Sit down, Stace, make yourself remotely at home. Sorry, it looks like shit, still trying to get it all together.” 

 

Staci whistled for Max, his German Shepard, and he jumped out the back window of his Mustang and he jumped on Rook, licking them on the face and bombarding them with affection. “Miss me, huh boy?” They joked, rubbing behind the dog’s ears. “Stace, are you hungry? I’ll make you lunch if you are, I rarely get to see you these days.” 

 

“What? You miss me?” He teased, biting his bottom lip. Rolling their eyes, Rook scoffed and made their way into the kitchen, pulling out the sandwich fixins for the off-duty cop and his K9. 

 

“Made pretty big drug bust,” Pratt started, leaning on the doorframe, “Hudson was even shocked, guy had 71 pounds of coke, crazy huh?” Pratt lit a cigarette and inhaled the ivory smoke, tapping the ashes in the sink. Rook put together a mediocre sandwich, they knew Pratt would eat anything they put in front of him, he really was insatiable. “Remember the time we busted that guy for making homemade pipe bombs in his basement?” Rook jested, slapping the sandwich together and putting it on a paper plate with cheaply printed flowers. Pratt chuckled, eyes going soft as he watched them. “I got an early shift tomorrow so I wanted to see you today, you know you can always call me if you need anything.” Pratt took the plate from her and chowed down on the sandwich, giving a little bit to Max. “I know, Stace. You’ve been a great friend to me ever since I moved, you’re a huge help.” 

  
  


Before he could reply, his phone buzzed. “Staci here, what’s up?” 

 

“Need you down at the station, I’ll take your shift tomorrow,” Joey said. 

 

“OK. On my way.” 

 

“Rook, I’m sorry, needed at the station. Can Max stay with you?” 

 

“Yeah, sure. Drive safe, Pratt.” 

 

He finished the sandwich and stopped in his tracks, “remember, call me if you need anything.” 

 

Rook smiled at him softly, holding Max back. “Anything” they doubled down just to make him feel secure. 

 

“Well, Max, can you carry bags for me?”    


	17. Just A Cut

“Rook, it’s just a cut.”

Pratt was protesting the entire time but he wouldn’t be released by Rook, who was trying to nurse his arm back to health. A bullet grazed his arm in the line of duty and he didn’t even see or feel it until he got back home. “Sit down. Take off your shirt,” Rook ordered, pulling out the first aid kit. They pulled up their sleeves and slipped on the latex gloves, the slapping sound amplified in their ears. Pratt took off his shirt and tossed it on the ground, his arms were muscled, shoulders stained in light blood from the wound. “This will sting a little bit,” they cooed softly, dabbing the wound with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol. His muscles flexed under the burning sensation. “Yeah…. yeah …. It’s gonna burn, just relax. I’ll patch you up.”

“It’s just a cut but… thanks, Rookie, I mean it.” Pratt thanked, looking down at the semi-deep wound on his bicep. The bullet only kissed his skin, no penetration was made so he had that to be thankful for. “You need to be careful, you’re a great deputy and… I’d be sad if you got seriously hurt.”

The words struck his heart and he tried not to look visibly affected by it. “You’d be sad? Oh, c’mon Rook, I always thought you were indifferent.”

They shook their head in response. “Just because you’re a real pain in the ass doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, dummy.”

As they wrapped a bandage around his arm, their pinky balanced on his bicep, even the smallest of touches comforted him. “All better.”

Pratt looked at his arm and smirked; it looked pretty damn fine. “Thanks… wanna stay the night? I’ll drive you home in the morning if you want.”

Rook smiled, taking off their jacket.

“I’d like that… how about we order pizza tonight, yeah? Extra cheese and stuff?” That was enough to cheer up the wounded deputy.

“Hell yeah, lemme find a horror flick!”


	18. Triple Dog

“I TRIPLE dog dare ya.”

 

“Pratt, I’m not skinny-dipping in the lake with you!” Rook protested, crossing their arms over their chest. “And why not? Ya scared?” Pratt replied smoothly, bottom lip curling into a wicked smirk. “Because you just want to see me naked, that’s why!” 

 

Pratt rolled his eyes and looped his arm around Rook’s waist, pulling them into him with a grin. “So?” 

 

The night was warm, the end of summer was quickly washing over and now would be the best time to take a nude dip in the lake, even if meant going with the Hope County douchebag. “Fine!” Rook slowly removed their clothes, tossing the police uniform on the dock by Pratt’s feet.  He whistled of course! 

 

Rook rolled their eyes and swore they could FEEL Staci ogling them. “Well, come on, you gonna join me?” The cop hopped into the water, the leaves tickling their feet. It didn’t take Pratt too long to strip down into his boxers. He dipped a toe in to test the waters until Rook grabbed him and yanked him in the water. They looked into each other's eyes for a second before leaning in for a kiss, the water running down their lips.  

 

“Told ya it’d be fun…” 


End file.
